Muffin Man
by miisafish
Summary: What she was feeling that day was much more than affection, it was love. At that time she had overlooked the meaning of that kiss. She witnessed accidental kisses before and hers could very well have been the same.
1. Chapter 1

**MUFFIN MAN**

Dedicated to a certain special someone for his birthday (who has certain tendencies towards liking yuri) ;D

I haven't seen the series in awhile; much less Sakura an Ino's interaction, so I don't care if someone points out how OOC I made them in some point of the story.

I just wrote this for my boyfriend and his yuri-infested mind. SASUNARU FTW. –dodges tomato-

This isn't my style, isn't my pairing, isn't my fetish. This fic was extremely problematic for my abilities and preferences but I forced myself to write out of my comfort zone [and knowledge] for him. Consider the quality, people!

I agreed to write SakuIno because I view it as a little bit canon, it's very possible Sakura and Ino only liked the _idea _of being with Sasuke and were mostly drawn to the attention the other girl gave her. [though I didn't fully believe it, I kindof do now out of writing this fic. Rofl]

After re-watching the chuunin fight between Sakura and Ino, I must say: Wen, I now understand why you pair these two together and what goes through your head when you watch these episodes. And I must say, you never fail to stay true to your perverted nature. I believe you're my equal~

Thanks to the people in my summertime history class that pressured and threatened me to write. I almost changed my deadline to Wen's seventeenth birthday instead. [Though I'm still late and I didn't want to be –SOBS-] They got me through the first chapter. And my load of homework from my school got me to write the next five(:

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto, I would have noticed the downhill progression of the quality long ago and have done something to FIX IT.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE.**

Sakura had agreed to go to the market for her busy mother. The sale on radishes could not wait, after all. But that didn't mean she couldn't visit the other shops in the marketplace as well. Her life after the ninja academy was much more chaotic what with training, her new team, and recently, the chuunin exams. It wasn't everyday she got to casually browse shops and marvel over the trinkets she would find there.

Jeweled hair clips caught her eye in one shop, just as the shelves of kunai did in another. (1) And after she had bought as much radishes as her mother asked for (as well as some celery to go with it) (2) she began wandering aimlessly around the streets of Konoha. She thought of nothing really important, but pondered on the intense battle against Ino that just went under.

She knew the day would come where they'd face off, but she didn't think she was ready to seriously fight at that time. The real ninja world was still new to her. It wasn't that she doubted her physical abilities to beat Ino to a bloody pulp, it was just that she didn't think she was mentally prepared to deny her rival a deserved promotion to chunnin or take down the girl who taught her so much, so soon. Ino was her friend, and needed to have the same opportunities she did, that way it's more satisfying when Sakura defeats the pig. Those were most definitely the only reasons why she didn't want to fight Ino today. That's it.

Come to think of it, it was Ino who indirectly pushed her forward. She trained so hard to be the best that she could be. She knew she was capable of anything, because Ino gave her the confidence to believe that. Anything she said affected her. She loved when they fought. She loved that special attention they only gave each other. And she hated it when she, of all people, underestimated her.

Tenten was right. They had buried their past civility under their constant bickering and eventually created an unstable foundation. They were ready to collapse at any little stone thrown at them. They forcibly tried to forget…but something so strong could not be forgotten or extinguished, no matter how long ago it was. Naturally, this past was not successfully swallowed and it exploded all over the concrete floor as soon as it was prodded. That ground served as a battlefield to settle a never-ending rivalry and an extractor of old, painful, lost memories.

She lazily wandered her way through Konoha without direction, composed on the outside but struggling to dispel the agitation brewing within her on the inside. Because if she lost control over it, it would force itself up and out of her throat and drown her. She stopped in her tracks and glanced around, carefully breathing in the calm everyday life of fire country civilians. (3) How nonchalantly and freely they spent their days. Just sometimes, Sakura wished she could live without the complications her life presented her. Or rather, the complications Ino created in her life.

She remembered admiring Ino to no end when she was little, and she realized that that had not changed much as the years passed.

But as she was wrestling with these foreign feelings, the patter of her footsteps ceased at the foot of three stone steps. Usually small and insignificant, Ino's doorstep suddenly seemed tall and overwhelming to Sakura. Whether from stubborn persistence or the growing desire to simply see Ino (to laugh with her or to pull her hair, she did not know) she planted herself on the stone, in between the bonsai plant and the steps. It didn't matter what brought her there, but she did know that it was Ino's fault she was feeling so puzzled. Sakura resolved to get answers. And she could remain there until nightfall if she damn wanted to.

* * *

Ino's heart caught in her throat and her head spun. Her vision kept swirling and swirling into purple and yellow colors. (4) The protruding presence of it drove her absolutely mad. She swallowed nonexistent saliva and popped her eardrums. The ringing in her ears became rhythmus, and then it morphed into her own erratic heartbeat. The noise became screams, laughs, accusations, statements laced with a female voice. Oh was it deafening. She felt each pound of her head—itching her to get out, just leave and get rid of it! Her migraine continued to scream inside her head.

She couldn't calm her senses and she couldn't control what was going on in her head. If only Sakura would stop eliciting delicate whispers inside her mind. If only Sakura would stop her damn laughing. Stop her incessant, friendly, cute laugh.

And all she could see when she closed her eyes was Sakura's smiling face and twinkling eyes—suggesting peace and friendship but at the same time promising to never surrender. Like hell either of them was going to step down from their competition.

It frightened her. She didn't understand why Sakura decided to entangle herself in Ino's conscious, or why it made her heart skip beats whenever she dwelled on the blossom girl. But she couldn't shy away from those rosy cheeks or the way indignation would rise on the girl's face whenever Ino would tease or provoke her. Or the image of the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept peacefully after the fight between the two. Or the perfect way her pink hair rested majestically on her shoulders.

Ino was breathing heavily now. Ino was always a confident person. Always very sure of herself and always in control. But the mere fleeting thought that perhaps her feelings for Sakura were deeper than she originally intended gave her a splitting headache. And if things continued to spin and mix inside her, she would pass out.

So she let the memories play their pictures and began to reminisce about each one.

Sakura was tough enough to realize she didn't need Ino anymore. Hell, she was smart; she must've also come to the conclusion that it wouldn't benefit her to stay friends. It nearly broke Ino's heart when she was notified of this. Sakura was the first friend she had that had been gentle and kind. Bashful, but real and definitely a nice companion. She had developed such fond feelings for the girl.

And of course they were still friends; she wasn't ignorant to the laughs they frequently shared together. But Ino couldn't be satisfied with only that anymore. They once had more, and damnit, they were going to get it back. Though this time, Ino would cease the opportunity to make Sakura forever hers.

…Oh.

That must've been it. Ino liked her. She liked her a lot. She liked her more than Sasuke. When Ino was young, she had always admired the cute, shy little girl that was Sakura. She adored the naiveté. And she destroyed it so that that girl could make it in their lethal world. Because of Ino, Sakura became the strong, fiery young woman she was today. She really does believe she bloomed into a more beautiful flower than a cosmos.

She chuckled to herself. Well if she were a cosmos and a cosmos was known as a cherry blossom in the fall, she and Sakura were more alike than she thought.

She would never find another boy OR girl quite like Sakura, and she knew it. Ino couldn't allow the opportunity for her to get away—couldn't make the same mistake again. She could not let alone such a brilliant connection. Nor could she pass up her probable only chance to live. (5)

She needed to get out. She needed to tell Sakura how she felt and make things better like before. Ino did not want to lose her again. Their outpour of old feelings during their fight just encouraged the fact that it wasn't over—they still had a chance. So she ran. Ran out of her bedroom and down the stairs, eager to make Sakura smile again. Her heart raced and urged her ahead, yet she stopped dead in her tracks just as she swung open the front door and found Sakura sitting on her doorstep.

* * *

(1) OH! Shows how she is torn; she is a becoming ninja and fascinated with that world but still a girl fascinated by cute knick-knacks!

(2) this part made me laugh while writing it.

(3) wrote this in history class. Rofl.

(4) this is what happened before I fainted! :D I saw purple and yellow swirling and swirling around my callous and then I don't remember anything after that :O

(5) she's a teenage girl, is she not? She'd be a little dramatic in her crush-realizations


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO.**

Sakura smiled to herself. What she was feeling that day was much more than affection, it was love. That was the beginning of something new for them. And still a continuation of their interrupted friendship. At that time, she had overlooked the meaning of that kiss. She witnessed accidental kisses before and hers could very well have been the same.

Sakura often found herself wandering around Konoha, walking past foundations that held precious memories and submerging herself in the things she used to love and do. Since Sasuke and Naruto left, her days have been much less action-filled, and Tsunade didn't always have time to train with her. Missions were mostly of low ranking, and she was hardly ever assigned to one—being by the Hokage's side most of the time and absorbing her work.

Lately, meandering through town always brought her thoughts to Ino. What they did together, the memories they made, the relationship they built, demolished, built all over again, and demolished all over again. It was amazing how one petty month of separation caused Sakura to dwell so deeply on her old friend. The chuunin exams changed a lot for them. After spilling all their tension and pent up emotions, they just became closer. (Although they still competed in any area they could.)

A little after the exams, Sakura had described a certain Rock Lee to Ino and what had happened.

_As soon as she mentioned his "flying colors of passion," Ino burst out laughing. _

_She exclaimed in between laughs, "…a green jumpsuit…bushy eyebrows…oh my god Sakura that could only happen to you!" _

_And before Sakura knew it, she was laughing along with her._

As she came to the old oak tree (6) she took a moment to sit in the swing and look at the dirt beneath her feet. Day after day Sakura would pass by this tree only to find Ino sitting in the same place she sat now. Eventually, Sakura'd purposely come to the tree to see her rival and talk with her. Sometimes they'd meet here intentionally, other times unintentionally. Sometimes they pushed each other in the swing and talked about all the stupid things the boys did.

"…_and he just continued to eat! He does it all the time! I swear, it's so annoying!" _(7)

Other times they'd engage in fighting over trivial things; who was a better ninja, who was prettier, who was more kind. And after bickering and sparring to their hearts' content, they'd collapse on the soft grass and have discussions about their lives, feelings, and the people around them.

"_If you could date absolutely anyone, who would it be?"_

"_Sasuke-kun, of course!" _Sakura immediately responded_. _

"_Oh, I suppose that's true for me too."_

Ino was probably hinting else wise, Sakura thought bitterly. It's amazing how she never picked up on any of it. The playful touches, lingering glances, random heart-to-heart talks. It was obvious Ino was serious about the whole thing all along.

Sitting there, with the warm summer breeze kissing her face, Sakura immediately craved fudge. _Even the chocolate stand had memories_, she realized when she studied the sign from the middle of the road. She and Ino had gone shopping, and Ino introduced her to the place next to the stand.

"_Don't you know anything, Sakura?! You don't buy the radishes here, you get them at the market down the road! They're cheaper there." _(8)

As a matter of fact, everything was cheaper. And the best chocolate in all of Konoha was right next door.

_Ino was useful for once_. Sakura snickered.

They discovered the delicious fudge the day of the festival. Ah, the festival. Neither of them wanted that day to end.

"_Tonight there's going to be a festival, so no training today. You can ask someone special to go with you~" With that, Kakashi disappeared. Sakura took the chance to ask Sasuke to accompany her, but wasn't surprised when he promptly turned her down. Though she figured she'd go anyways—it was an excuse to dress up and enjoy herself—and left before Naruto could offer his companionship. _(9) _She decided to buy her mother the things she needed before she searched for a brand new kimono. _

"_Sasuke-kun's taking you out tonight, I see." Ino teased sarcastically. Leave it to Ino to find her and make her sound pathetic in public. _

"_I see he didn't want to go with _you_, Ino-pig," Sakura retorted. "For your information I'm going to the festival solo and I'm not going to let anyone ruin my day off."_

"_Better start getting ready if you don't want to look less beautiful than me." _

_Damn straight. _(10)_ Sakura bought the prettiest kimono ever. Blue with pink blossoms and white petals, the edges lined in purple. She placed a white flower in her hair. She looked amazing. _(11)

"_Wow Sakura, you look very cute in your kimono!" Ino smiled and Sakura shyly smiled back, her heart beating unexpectedly fast. Ino, of all people, had to have that warm, contagious smile. (When she meant it, anyway.) _

"_But not as cute as me! You think Sasuke-kun will realize how beautiful I am and kiss me under the fireworks tonight?!" _

_Sakura punched her in the arm. _

"_In your dreams! Besides, he's probably not here." _

"_Hmm, then I guess it's just you and me, forehead." Ino linked her arm in Sakura's. "I suppose we can have fun without boys."_

_And that they did. Winning prizes (seeing who can win more), eating, dodging the people they knew, laughing at escaping from everyone else, and just having a great time together. They felt independent and free. _

"_Mmm, Ino! You have to try this chocolate, it's so tasty!" _

"_Really? Let me have some," Ino grabbed Sakura's wrist and brought their lips together, slipping her tongue inside the girl's mouth. She explored a little to fully taste the flavor. _

"_You're right, it is good! And it seems they have a stand near that market I showed you."_

"_Ino!" Sakura exclaimed, flabbergasted. _

_An explosion boomed over their heads. _(12)

"_The fireworks are starting! Quick, I know the perfect viewing location. Follow me," Ino led Sakura through the crowds and away from the streets. They came to a deserted bench on a lone hill. _

_As colors lit up the night sky and their lips touched for the second time that evening, Sakura concluded that things really were perfect. _

After Sakura bought two servings of fudge, out of habit, it began to rain. She began to make the journey back to the Hokage's office until she noticed a display case that immediately reminded her of Uri. (13) All the miniature porcelain kittens resembled the cute stray cat they had found and raised together. Walking home from the festival, they were both in too good a mood to let alone the helpless thing.

_They were joking and laughing all the way home. Neither wanted the night to end. However, a movement in the corner of her eye caught Ino's attention, and she picked up the young cat without hesitation. The cat immediately snuggled up to Ino and licked her fingers. _

"_Look, Sakura, she likes me," Ino laughed. _

"_Poor thing! We can't just leave her here. What should we do?" _

"_Let's take her home and make her our pet! Since I found her, I get to name her." She looked adoringly at the small animal in her arms. "I think I'll name you Uri." _

_Uri meowed. _(14)

"_I don't think she agrees to being called a melon, Ino!" Their laughs earned them stares from the passing families. _

By now Sakura was drenched. She ran to Tsunade's building and peeled off her coat once inside. When she entered her advisor's office, her eyes fell on Ino giving a mission report. Sakura stood frozen, trying to muster up a smile. As Ino turned to leave she was greeted with her old friend.

"Hey Ino," she muttered. "How have you been?"

Ino shot her a cold glance, then strode out of the room and slammed the door behind her. This was the present—a completely different atmosphere than that of a month ago. And no matter how much Sakura dwelled on the past, every laugh they shared was gone.

* * *

(6) Tie a yellow ribbon round the old oak tree! It's been three long years, do you still want meee? [yes they grow in Japan, I looked it up!]

(7) I was so tempted to say "continued to eat all the radishes!" I don't know what my fascination with radishes is.

(8) this constant reference to radishes is amusing me lots.

(9)jeez, give him a chance!

(10) She said this in the manga, much later when some of the leaf ninjas were fighting Tobi [during Sasuke x Itachi fight] it made me laugh hysterically

(11) Is it just me, or do I sound horrendously American when I try to describe Japanese culture?]

(12) ohhh double meaning!

(13) KHR reference, anyone? XDD

(14)favorite sentence right there.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE.**

Sakura promised herself she wouldn't focus on Ino today. She hadn't seen Naruto in two years and honestly, she had missed the way he lit up all of their lives. Recently she'd been forcing her smiles and only half-enjoying the things thrown at her. But as soon as she saw him, all her troubles were momentarily forgotten. She genuinely enjoyed his presence; it reminded her of the old days. Konoha really wasn't the same without all of the Rookie 9.

The kunoichi spent most of the day with her energetic (and a little more matured) teammate.

When they were assigned the mission to track down Sasuke, something within her soared. She was excited because she hadn't been on a serious mission in so long—with Naruto nonetheless. She was ecstatic that she could bring home the missing piece of Team Seven. And she was heartbroken that she couldn't run over to Ino's place and share the good news.

On the way home, however, she decided that she was going to inform Ino anyways; perhaps it would ease the tension between them. Besides, she could've easily done so a month ago, why should today be any different? She marched right into the flower shop and announced that she was being sent to bring Sasuke home.

Ino continued to clip the long stems off the tulips behind the counter. "Think you can do it?" she replied after some time.

"O-Of course we can!" Sakura said, taken aback. "We're talking about me, here. And Naruto."

"Ha. I don't know. I think he'd do better without you." Sakura couldn't tell if she was serious or not, but Ino seemed to lighten up. She tried to keep the civilized conversation going.

"Remember when me and you would—"

"Sakura. Why are you here?"

"I just thought I would tell you. I'm brining your future husband back to you and all. I thought you'd like to know," she laughed nervously.

"I thought he was the object of _your _affection. You made it very clear you would not have me."

Sakura didn't know what to say to that. She stood there, speechless, the silence as loud as ever. Then she stormed out due to unbearable discomfort, tears streaming down her face and resolution strengthening. She would bring Sasuke back and she and Ino would fight over him again. Maybe his presence could repair things. Because then they'd laugh together over how silly they both were and that knowing glance would revive everything.

So when she was out on the mission looking for Sasuke, she meant everything she said. She loved him as a friend and she missed what he stood for—her and Ino's rivalry. It was one thing to lose him, but now she must deal with bitterness between her and her best friend.

Ino was wrong. Sakura did not and would not physically fight her for Sasuke because it's never been about Sasuke. It's been about friendship and competition and the two of them only. She didn't want Sasuke to leave because yes, she did love him damnit. She liked the adventures the three of them had together. Yet he was always simply something between her and Ino that kept them together. She knew neither of them desired him. It was a pretty picture to paint as a little girl, but there was something more complex lying between the two young women. Sasuke served as a nice excuse to spend time together—to make sure the other wasn't going to devise a brilliant plan to steal him for herself. Sasuke was a distraction that proved them normal, because they shouldn't be thinking about each other except out of spite. Sasuke unknowingly fueled their growing bond.

A nice ideological relationship. That was all he ever was to either of them, whether they realized it or not.

It was exhilarating and exciting going to find her friend but at the same time it was void. And when they returned empty handed, Sasuke having escaped, failure weighing on their shoulders, and new dilemmas rising, Sakura's troubles seemed as great as ever.

She buried herself underneath her blankets and wallowed in her misery. She missed the time when things were simple. No matter what the two girls did, everything was always shallow and fun and experimental. Ino was the one that did this to their relationship. Ino was the one that complicated things. Ino was the one that told Sakura that she was in love with her. (15)

* * *

(15) omigosh parallelism –dead-


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

Sakura got comfortable with regularly going home with Ino to the Yamanaka flower shop, and every day they seemed to progress further; past friendship and beyond boundaries. Reflecting back on it, she'd say they didn't know what they were getting themselves into. Though Ino may have. She may have meant every single glance and touch. But Sakura was too naïve to notice.

"_Sakura what'd you do to your hair?!" Ino asked, horrified._

_The girl in question scratched the back of her head guiltily, "I just woke up and had no time to brush it before coming over." (Sheesh. Naruto's mannerisms were rubbing off on her.) _

"_You can't go out looking like that!"_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_To see the play, _Ellen: The Marshmallow Queen_!"_

"_But we already know what happens. Doesn't she melt in the end?"_

"_Duh! But we have to go see it! Here, let me tidy you up."_

_She gently ran her fingers through Sakura's hair, smoothening it out before giving it body. She brushed the pink strands away from the girl's eyes and tucked them behind her ears. Her hands fell to the overturned collar and lingered when she touched her neck. _

_All while her eyes smiled into her friend's._

Ino was always there for her, too. After Sasuke left the village, Sakura and Ino comforted each other. They slept over at each other's houses and argued over who would get him when he came home. They talked about what they'd do to him and vise versa. They ate sweets and stayed up late talking about all their thoughts, emotions, and memories. While all the boys were pursuing the Uchiha, the two girls had more time to spend together.

And as their alone time increased, so did their scandalous activities. It was gradual at first, but since everything was new to them they wasted no time in familiarizing themselves with their bodies. The things they did had a far deeper meaning than Sakura could comprehend. She always passed it off as friendship rituals, or seeing who can do things better. It was all just for the fun of it.

"_Dare," she responded confidently, not wanting to sound afraid of what her rival might say. Alone together in Ino's bedroom and nobody home, she couldn't make her do anything too mortifying._

"_Hmmm I dare you to show me how you pleasure yourself at night!"_

"_Whaaat?! I don't do that!"_

"_You don't know how to?" Ino laughed, "I thought _everyone_ knew!"_

"_I know how to, pig! I've just never done it before."_

"_Then I guess you're just afraid."_

"_Am not. I'll do it now! It's not even that big a deal." _(16)

The obvious sexual tension soon became present. It could have been because they were curious, or because they wanted to practice for Sasuke, or simply because they felt something for one another. Besides, it was perfectly normal to get caught up in the moment.

"_What the hell Ino, get it out of me!" Sakura squirmed._

"_Don't fuss, you'll enjoy it. Trust me." _

_Ino's movements quickened. _

_Sakura threw her head back. Suddenly she understood._

Sometimes it would get embarrassing—how much she liked it, how her body reacted and how she couldn't always keep down her whimpers. But Sakura would always show up at their oak tree the next day. She did have fun those past few nights, she did. Ino taught her a lot when they weren't arguing over Sasuke or ninja techniques. Those actions were all outside of her knowledge sphere. Ino had to guide her and even then, she never took it seriously.

"_Now flick your fingers like this right over here."_

"_I've got it!"_

"_No, stupid! Let me show you. Like thi-i-s. Just keep it-ah-there."_

Sakura eventually got over her initial hesitance (she was becoming a strong woman under Tsunade's care, after all) and things became more comfortable. She initiated the groping more often and more aggressively.

_Sakura shoved her rival into the wall, fingering the final button on her blouse. She attacked her neck, aroused and painfully frustrated after a rough day of training. It didn't take long before they were a mess of limbs eagerly indulging their lust. _

Nevertheless, those actions destroyed them in the end.

"_I'm not doing this because I want to relieve stress! It's much more than that!"_

"_Then why are we doing this? What is it all about?!"_

"_I thought you knew, Sakura. I thought you grew up. This isn't something shallow for me."_

"_What are you trying to say…?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? I love you."_

"_I couldn't be with you like that, and if _you_ were an adult you'd know that!"_

"_Why not? We had sex for a reason."_

"_No we didn't!" Sakura stormed out. _

And they never had a real conversation ever again.

They were separated due to Ino's lack of returned love, and Sakura's confusion. She couldn't decipher what their relationship meant, or what it would mean if they put a label on it, or…they just jumped into things too fast. They weren't ready.

Sakura brought her pillow over her head. It wasn't Ino's fault. It was hers.

* * *

(16) This all sounds sortof lolicon. Ignore that.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE. **

There was no doubt as to why Sakura was easily seized from her deep slumber. Nor was there any doubt as to why she so eagerly pursued Ino. It was an incredible rush, slipping past the windows of the unaware civilians. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The wind blowing through her hair and the cold air biting at her cheeks. They were only silhouettes under the great round moon. Gone into the night, barely leaving a trace.

The blond kunoichi had previously appeared at her window and demanded entrance. Though she remained to kneel on the window sill even after Sakura went through the trouble to get out of bed and groggily pry open the cobweb-decorated window. Ino might have seen her and reflected on all the memories they had as well. She might have come to her senses and decided to include the blossom in her life again. A month's time was enough to cool off.

"Come on, you have to see this!" she had said, and leaped away before Sakura had time to understand what was happening.

But she did not hesitate to run after Ino. Though the girl already seemed to have great distance on her, she did not fail to keep up with her former friend. After all, she could not let an opportunity like this slide. Ino was talking to her, sharing something with her, including her in an adventure. Although she didn't know where she was being led to, she did not care.

"Damn it, pig, wait up!" Sakura screamed after Ino.

And she did. They had stopped in front of an abandoned temple long ago invaded by overgrown vines.

Ino stared up at it for awhile—grim face intact—before turning to her companion, taking her hand, and leading her deeper into the forest. (17) She seemed to have lost her excitement but still stayed in a relatively good mood. Although they weren't sparring playfully as they usually did, they weren't fighting. The ferocity seemed to disappear.

Neither said a word. They calmly walked further into the overgrowth. Ino looked either deeply in thought or deeply troubled and Sakura didn't want to disturb the harmony they finally grasped.

Without warning, Ino threw her rival into a pile of fallen leaves. Then she laughed as Sakura bickered about unexpected attacks and tried to detach the leaves from her head. But the girl knew her competitive friend meant no harm against her. She stood above her and smiled broadly, then offered her hand.

"C'mon, I want to show you something," she sped up the nearest tree, Sakura arriving to the top shortly after her. And what she saw was the most serene thing she had enjoyed since the festival.

The full moon rested above the town, as if it were protecting them from harm. It caressed the buildings with its soft light and it illuminated the night sky beautifully. Sakura watched the wind rustle the trees. The leaves danced as they were carried off by the stronger gusts of wind. She sighed at the tranquility the picture presented. Konoha looked so peaceful.

"It really is pretty."

"Yeah, it is." But Ino was not watching the view; her eyes had focused on her companion. And as they leaned in, Sakura knew their fate was sealed. She could never let her go.

"I couldn't leave you, Sakura," Ino whispered. "I couldn't leave you…"

And then she woke suddenly, fully prepared to experience the remainder of her dream but denied such a pleasure. She felt incredible loss upon realization that no such thing happened. And Ino looked so lovely too. The way she touched her and held her ever so gently reminded her of before.

Sakura groaned and slid her hand underneath her covers. She would usually never admit to herself how sexually deprived she was, but she was beyond caring at this point. Her fingers grazed her smooth skin, down her arms, down her chest, and trailed down her stomach. Her pants easily slid off, followed by her panties. They went down her thighs and past her knees and then they were gone. And she was open.

She forced her legs apart, shaking and anxious, and moved her touch lower. She caught it between her forefinger and thumb and gradually started tweaking; slowly at first but speeding up upon the visualizations her mind presented her with. It wasn't long before her hips rose into it, as she twisted with more effort. Her other hand scrambled for something to grip and almost ripped off a patch of the sheets when her movements grew rougher. Her legs began to shake with each flick of her wrist, electric shock waves coursing through her body.

She detangled herself from the sheets and hovered her other hand over her entrance. She brought two fingers together and prodded, teasing herself before plunging inside. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, hoping to stop any moans from escaping her lips. Her original fingers rubbing as fast as they could and the others sliding in and out of her, she began to arch her back some more, the ecstasy becoming intolerably pleasurable.

But it wasn't enough. It just wasn't. She needed more. So she reached under the bed and pulled up a cylindrical object. She promised she'd only let Ino use it on her but more bliss was more important at this time. Sakura licked the tip but that was all; she couldn't imagine having something like that in her mouth. And lubrication was already plenty because of her quick fingers.

She imagined Ino was there. Telling her to stick it in fast and not to go easy on herself. So she did. She bit down on a pillow with all her might then shoved the toy inside without further preparation.

She whined and thrashed her head from side to side, but it came out as muffled mewling sounds. _Take it, Sakura, you can't stop now, _she heard in her subconscious. She thought she must've gone insane, but it didn't really matter after she obliged to the voice and delivered more satisfaction. Her brow furrowed as she worked the object to her liking.

She opened her legs wider and raised her hips once again. She turned her head to the side and gasped into her mattress—having long ago lost the will to keep the pillow in her mouth. She was past thinking by now as well, as she would not have done the following thing in her conscious mind. Sakura moved the toy to her left hand and continued the thrusts, for her right had gotten fairly exhausted. Instead, her newly free hand wandered past her filled hole and to one which had not ever been touched. She stuck one finger in and shuddered. But eventually that finger's speed matched the object's and oh it felt wonderful being so filled.

Filled. That sounded exciting. She bet she could do more. She reached under the bed again and found a small box. It held something she never quite understood and therefore never used. It was small and had a control attached to it. And since Sakura was aroused enough, she figured she'd be adventurous. She shoved the round part inside her barely fingered hole as far as it would let her (without too much pain, of course) and flipped the switch.

"Ah! Wha-a-at the…" Sakura never had anything vibrate inside her; she didn't know things like that existed. Despite being unaccustomed to objects in this newly touched and hardly stretched place, she felt incredible. And with feeling incredible, she suddenly became very aware of how hot she felt. She pulled her shirt over her head and sat up, letting the blankets fall off her. The moonlight streaming in from the window accentuated her curves beautifully.

It took her a second to become used to the objects inside her again, for the new angle had changed the feeling. But then she straddled the bed and grinded against her sheets, pushing the cylindrical object further inside and making the pulsating object more intense. (How was she supposed to remember what they were called anyway?) Soft cries could be heard as she bounced up and down, rubbed back and forth. The friction was delightful.

Since the toys were skillfully pounding her senses and her hips were doing all the work, she found her hands to be free. So she reached up and lightly fingered both of her nipples. (18) Her eyes shut once again and she focused on each feeling. Her fingers stroked her breasts before pinching and pulling at them. Throughout the session, she had to continue more roughly than she began in order to keep feeling the sensational electricity.

There she was squeezing her breasts, riding into the thrill, gripping sex toys inside her, and moaning out her arousal. She stayed like that for a few minutes before climax, yelping "I-Ino!" and then falling back onto her bed.

Haruno Sakura was panting and sweating and tired and wet. Ino really had a hold on her, didn't she?

* * *

-FACEPALMS ENTIRE CHAPTER FIVE-

(17) symbolismm.

(18) words I DESPISE using: fondle & nipple. This was hard to write. xP


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX. **

She didn't know what kept her from these realizations before. She acknowledged that she missed Ino and she acknowledged that there just may have been something between them. It was all there, sitting in her subconscious.

The words "I love you" hit her hard. She admitted she was afraid and that's what kept them apart—Ino's certainty she was born with mixed with Sakura's resurfaced insecurity. (Only a little, mind you. Ino had that kind of effect on her.) Their problems really all came down to their unrelenting pride and lack of communication. The last time they were open about their feelings was during childhood, picking flowers in an academy that didn't practice toughening female ninjas. After that their true thoughts were always hidden behind sneers and threats, only visible after a sparring session or that occasional great day. And once Sakura came to this epiphany, it became and issue whether or not Ino still wanted her—what with her bitterness and sporadic flirtations involving others.

But it was so simple. Of course Ino had looked out for her when she was a shy young girl; she always had a soft spot for her. And even if Sakura was unsure of the feelings she harbored for the blonde, they were close and they had fun together. Love was different for everyone and she was positive nothing would ever change.

Ino cared for her and at the same time, she challenged her. Their newfound friendship gave the pink haired girl courage as a child. She learned to tolerate bullies and she didn't feel troubled. As a matter of fact, she gained the ability to lead her own life. And of course their rivalry strengthened her. Sakura became an intelligent and assertive young woman; full of life and resolution. She and Ino had competed to the top, and they got there because of each other. Then when they restored their amity, the blossom girl felt euphoria; completion. And only to lose it all again simply gave her the experience of hardship. So if anyone wanted to say she didn't know what it was like to lose love, she could prove otherwise.

It was apparent that no matter how many times they split and rebuilt their relationship, they consistently made up and they consistently made things better again. Even if they took a wrong turn and interfered with the good things they had, it couldn't keep them apart for long. They were drawn to each other and that couldn't be helped.

This quickly concluded assumption was what gave her the resolve to run. Run as fast as she could through the town. She felt an urgency to reach her rival as soon as she could. She waited so long and now she was going to mend things.

"Sakura-chan, where you rushing off to?" Naruto chased after her. The girl in question just kept running. "I'll talk later, OK Naruto?" she yelled behind her. Though taking her eyes off the path in front of her caused a collision with an unsuspecting bicycle rider. The three of them fell together.

"Sorry!" The determined kunoichi pulled herself from underneath the bicycle and continued her expedition, Naruto's exclaims far behind her. It suddenly felt as if everyone on the road desired to stall her.

"Would you like to try the newly improved baths at the onsen?" a woman in white approached her politely.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, pretty lady?" a man clad in a dark brown robe asked as he stuck a cigar in his mouth.

"Ughhh!" _Men were so disgustingly terrible_, Sakura shuddered.

She scrambled past fruit stands, squeezed between women and their children, (19) jumped over an abandoned bouncing ball, and dodged venders. She began to tire, but her endurance was great enough to keep going.

Soon she broke free of the bustling streets and came upon the grassy hills, one of which held a tall oak tree. And if one looked carefully, they could see Ino sitting on the tree swing looking down and smiling sadly to herself.

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat. No. She could do this. She strode up the hill without focusing on anything else until she came upon the tree and Ino's eyes met hers. There seemed to be sadness behind them, but the proud girl was quick to look impassive. And for some damn reason, Sakura could not say anything. She stood there, mouth slightly agape at a loss of words.

"I, uh…" she scrambled for something to say. Ino raised an eyebrow.

But it didn't matter whether or not Ino would accept her pathetic apology. She needed to say it. So she did.

"Well, look. I don't care if you want to be cold to me I just wanted to say…hmm. You were right, I guess. They all had to mean something so I suppose I felt things without knowing it. So I'm sorry, ok?! Sure, fine, I was naïve…but it's your own fault for taking advantage of that! I was thirteen for god's sake! If you make me love you than you better take responsibility for your actions! I'd say that was pretty stupid of you! To just lay all that on me without waiting awhile."

Ino said nothing.

"But I enjoyed every damn moment we spent together and I want to argue and fight with you again. And be friends again too. I can't take being away from you…pig. But I know you don't love me anymore so fine! Just don't be so damn uptight around me anymore!" She huffed.

Ino stood up. "What makes you suddenly think you love me now?"

"I don't know! You've always been reassuring and positive, and you're adventurous and—"

"Mhm, and what makes you think I'd still care about some girl I took under my wing as a kid? Just because

"Because we had something, Ino! I'll admit it, yes, we had something going. When I think about it…I wasn't just with you for the fun. I liked spending time with _you_, no matter what we did."

Ino softened, like she heard something she wasn't expecting the girl to say. Like she just told her what she needed to hear.

"But if you want to forget about me then fine! You don't love me anymore? Then we shall remain rivals and I won't back down, especially not to you!" Sakura shrieked.

"You are such a moron!" Ino started. "I've always loved you, forehead!" She grabbed the girl by her collar and pulled her onto her lips. Ino seemed a little hesitant at first, like she knew locking lips was right but wasn't entirely sure if she handled the situation well.

Sakura broke the kiss. "Then why don't you kiss me like you used to? Or did you lose that ability after only a month?" She taunted playfully.

_Psh. I'll show you ability._

Ino shoved her friend into the tree and attacked her mouth. She began to passionately suck on her lips and play with her tongue. Her fingers intertwined in Sakura's and pinned them on either side of her head. She licked her lower lip and brought their bodies together as well, not really considering who would see them.

Sakura hummed; there was the wondrous feeling she had missed. The happiness she hadn't felt since their last kiss. Sakura detangled her and Ino's fingers and wrapped her arms around the object of her affection. She laughed. She felt free again and oh, how spectacular she felt.

Ino pulled away first, satisfied for the moment. "Alright. I accept your apology."

"Wait wait wait. Who said anything about an apology?! You should be the one apologizing, Ino!"

She laughed. "You said you were sorry yourself. Don't be so difficult Sakura."

"I…oh."

"Look, I'm sorry too. I just…I really am. Let's go out to eat like old times, mmkay?" Ino asked.

"Fine then you better pay!" She stuck her tongue out at her.

Ino laughed again. (It was so nice to hear her laugh after weeks of its absence.) "We'll see about that. Let's go to my house first so that I can change."

So they left the spot together and headed towards Ino's house, hand in hand, with all sorts of new thoughts and laughs to share along the way.

As soon as they arrived, a fully grown cat met them at the door.

"Uri!" Sakura exclaimed. "I haven't seen her around her for months! I can't believe she's still alive!"

"Of course, forehead, she's not a goldfish," Ino teased. (20)

Sakura pretended not to hear. She picked up the pet and buried her face into the soft fur. "You're so big and fluffy now, Uri," she snuggled her, "Do you remember me?"

The content purring gave Sakura her answer. That made two who missed the blossom's presence.

* * *

The place was crowded, but no one seemed to notice them. It was like they were secluded in their own little world. Each minute they simply became more detached from the others and more joined together.

"I'm sorry to hear about Asuma-sensei," Sakura said, absentmindedly twirling the noodles in her soup.

"It's fine. He did tell me not to lose to you though. With training and with love," Ino chuckled, "Does this mean I win?"

"Hey, he meant Sasuke!" Sakura explained the conclusion about him she came to.

"Psh! I never needed Sasuke as an excuse to like you!"

"You're such a liar!"

"And you think too much."

"Well you're too cocky! I mean, what the hell was with you taking this so seriously, huh?"

It was Ino's turn to be without something to say.

"Well that just shows how much I cared!" She promptly answered after a pause. So what if they still had a few issues to work out? Ino wasn't worried about them. "Don't take things too seriously, jeez Sakura. We can just forget—"

"Whatever made this happen…"

"It doesn't matter; I knew you had that strong ego anyway." Ino snaked her hand underneath the table and rested it on Sakura's knee in front of her. "I've always loved the fight in you."

"Ino!" Sakura shoved her hand off. "We're in public!" (21)

"I'm sure you missed me in this way too." Ino smirked and snuck her fingers further up her friend's leg.

Sure, she may have been a bit childish and a bit stupid for laying all that on Sakura at once. But hey, people make mistakes. She may have been too self-absorbed to fix things, but she was glad Sakura did.

Sakura's eye twitched.

Ino brought her hand above the table and reached over to feel Sakura's breasts. "Wow, only a little amount of time away and you grew so much? And you aren't stuffing anymore! I'm so proud of you!"

Sakura slapped the foreign hand off and lightly punched her. "I never did, pig!"

Ino started laughing hysterically. She couldn't go long without poking fun at her friend. "No really! You really bloomed, Sakura!"

She softened. "I did bloom, Ino. And it was all because of you."

This ceased Ino's laughter immediately. She smiled upon the return of the memory. "I told you you would." She looked adoringly upon the other girl for a few seconds.

"You're so in love with me…" Sakura reflected.

"Yeah, yeah, I said I loved you! I never intended you to get mushy on me. If I knew you'd get mushy on me, I would've never said it." Ino folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Aw don't be so touchy!" Sakura ate the last of her food. "Hey, you want to get out of here?"

"Want to be in my bed already? Wow Sakura that sexual frustration must've really gotten to you. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"No! I want to watch the sunset. Let's climb a tree or a mountain or something." She had already stood up and was leading Ino outside.

"Oh what about that place I took you a few nights ago?"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. "What place?"

"It's OK I don't expect you to remember. You _were_ asleep. And the new version of Mind Control Jutsu is pretty flawless, if I don't say so myself."

"Ino, you-!"

"Race you there!" And Ino took off, the same way she did in Sakura's dream but with a different character.

Sakura could definitely see the change. Ino was more joyful when she initiated the chase. And this time it wasn't a dream. As Sakura was running after Ino, she noticed that they'd always be extremely happy together. It was meant to be since they were children. And now they were just going to vow to keep it going. After all, flowers shouldn't fight to be number one.

Well, maybe they could every so often.

* * *

(19) haha I could totally bullshit symbolism there.

(20) I pondered having Uri die to symbolize the end of their happiness, around chapter 3 when they were cold to each other, Sakura would have asked about Uri and Ino would tell her that she died two weeks ago. But then I felt bad for the cat and didn't want to make it that angst-y and THAT symbolic (cause this has a happy ending, after all) and yes, the goldfish thing reminded me of you, love XD

(21) Hahaha. Why does this part sound OH SO familiar? "Ashleyy we're in public!" ;D

Title Credits: Ellen told me Muffin Man should be my title after I randomly asked her if she knew the Muffin Man while writing this. And I did use her copyrighted death in the story anyway, so she deserves the credit XD And you know what. Muffin Man as a title makes sense to me. He is an insignificant and nonexistent man present in childhood. These two leave behind their petty childhood and men as well. Hehe.


End file.
